Ninja Reveal
by 10thGradeNinja
Summary: Randy has been the eye of several different students affection, although he is as clueless as ever. When invited to Bash's 'Bash Splash' all cheese breaks loose when Mcfist figures out who the ninja is, but since Bash loves him he cant destroy him, or can he? Bash/Randy onesided, Julian/Randy onesided, Bucky/Randy onesided and Howard/Randy


**This is a Julian/Randy one-sided, Bash/Randy one-sided, Bucky/Randy one-sided, and Howard/Randy**

**WARNING - YAOI**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing D:**

**(/._.)/\(._.\)**

Running through the halls of Norrisville High, the only thing running through the young ninjas mind at the moment was how much he hated girls

You see about 5 minutes ago, Randy thought it would be cool to go ninja and stealth his way into the women's locker room. Not for the reason you may be thinking of, in fact Randy wasn't even into girls. No, he was trying to see if Howard's sister, Heidi, was showing anyone the picture of him and Howard taking a bath together

The two had just gotten out of a sludge filled pond, thanks to Mcfist's newest robot smacking them into it, and they REALLY stank, people avoided them on their way to Howard's because of it, and they thought that since they had already seen each other's...you know when they were 3, it wouldn't be a big deal to have a quick shower together, WITH their clothes on

But Randy had hurt his leg in the fight, so he couldn't stand up to have a shower, and Howard, feeling generous, said that the tub was big enough to fit the two for a bath, so they did that, BUT Randy's clothes had blood and dirt on them, and Howards had several different condiments, along with some mud

So they ended up taking a bath with nothing but there boxers on, and as luck would have it, Heidi walked in; Howard forgot the lock the door. Once she seen the two she quickly pulled out her phone, took a picture, and yelled 'Blackmail'

Howard and Randy had always tried to prevent her from showing others, but Randy found out that the other day Howard had threw his black shirt into Heidi's pink clothes, so when they washed the black leaked onto everything. To say Heidi was mad was an understatement, she came to school the next day looking like a Goth, no one said anything though because she could make something up about them and put it on her gossip show

"Stupid Howard...this is so bunk!" Randy mumbled to himself as he turned a corner, seeing his best friend standing by their lockers nervously

"Oh umm hey Cunningham!" Howard smiled but Randy wasn't buying it

"I just seen your sister showing EVERYONE in the locker room that picture of us two in the tub" Usually Randy wasn't this straightforward, but at the moment he was to mad to care

"W-What?!" Randy rolled his eyes

"Don't act surprised Howard; it is your fault that she showed it!"

"No! Well...I guess, but how was I supposed to know that my shirt would wreck her clothes?"

Randy just shook his head and noticed the depressed look on his friends face; he never liked seeing Howard sad

"Look...I'm sure it's going to be ok buddy, I mean it's not like she's going to put it on her sho-" The two looked at each other, eyes wide before running to the main hallway to watch the flat screen TV that was near the roof

Other students had already gathered around the medium sized television, ready to see the Video of the day and what gossip Heidi had

"Hi. Today I'm going to do something a little...diffrent on my channell, instead of a video and some gossip I need to show you all something. As you all know, I have a younger brother, Howard, and the other day he 'accidentally' messed up my entire wardrobe" By this point Randy and Howard were mentally digging their graves as everyone else listened intently, some looking back at Howard at the mention of his name

"And since he did that, I think it's time I show you all something of him and his 'friend' Roody" With that a picture appeared on the screen, Howard was on the left side of the tub with one cucumber on his eye, the other in his mouth, his one uncovered eye wide in shock in the cameras direction, while Randy's face was beet red, water was dripping from his face and thin stomach, some white conditioner was on his face as he hugged his knees to his chest

"I hope this teaches you not to mess with me Howard" Then the screen went pitch black. Everyone who gathered around the screen were in complete silence, looking at the purple and orange haired teens who were trying to materialize their way into the floor

"Hey, Cunningham…I think we should go….like NOW" Randy nodded and they both quickly turned around to run away from the staring crowd, they started running but an outstretched arm stopped them both, looking up they seen Bash, face beat red as he lifted the taller of the two up by his shirt

"Come on Bash, put him down!" Howard tried to help his fearful friend but Bash threw his open palm on his forehead, preventing him from moving

"Your names Roody right?" Randy opened his eyes, not realizing that he closed them in fear

"A-Actually it's R-Randy" He flinched at how weak and scared he sounded, and if he didn't know any better he'd say that Bash's eyes softened when he spoke

"Well... I just umm wanted to say that you shouldn't worry about that picture" Randy looked at the brunette in confusion, as did everyone else that was watching "I mean, you were cute in it"

Randy blushed and Howard bit into the jock's hand, causing him to yelp and let go of the plump gingers face, who immediately kicked Bash in the shin, causing him to let go of Randy's shirt, who was now sitting on the floor looking confused

"Come on Cunningham!" Howard grabbed onto the dumbfounded teens arm and pulled him to the nearest restroom to hide from the school's bully

"What…why?" Randy sat in the corner of the bathroom, knees cuddled up to his chest as he chewed his lip in thought

Howard blushed lightly as he watched his friend, then chuckled

"Well, I don't think we're going to be invited to the 'Bash Splash' now, where most likely the laughing stock of the school" Randy looked up at his older, yet smaller friend

"If you're trying to cheer me up its not working" Howard rubbed his neck but suddenly the bathroom door slammed open causing Howard to run and hide behind the, still shocked, Randy

Bash walked up to the two shaking teens, one of which was hiding behind the other

He looked down at the purple haired teen, his face was pressed against his chest, eyes wide in fear and his mouth slightly open in shock, while his arms were crossed over his chest, holding onto his shaking shoulders

Blood rose to the bully's face as he looked at the younger male, not even glancing at the shaking ginger

"Sorry." Randy's shaking stopped as a confused look crossed his face "I just wanted to make you feel betta, I was told that you didn't have notin to do with the picture and that the shoobie kid is the one that caused it"

Randy didn't respond, but his face did redden when Howard, from behind him, 'accidentally' grabbed his butt, causing him to squeak

"Howard!" The student in question just smirked at Bash who glared at him in return

Randy sat on the cold floor as he watched his best friend and high school tormentor glare at one another, more confused than he's ever been, I mean why would Howard do that? And why would Bash EVER be NICE to him? It was completely unrealistic and Randy seriously believed that he was dreaming, and he would wake up any second next to the Ninjanomicon

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Bash grabbed his arm and yanked him up, he gasped from the sudden and unexpected pain and then he quickly yelled out to Howard when he realized that he was being pulled away

Howard quickly got up but just as quickly tripped and fell on his face

Randy heard Bash laugh as he was dragged away to an empty classroom

"B-Bash" Randy cursed at how frail he sounded "What are you d-doing?"

"I just….I've never felt like this before…I've been feeling this way about you for a while but when I saw that pic then I …just new that I really REALLY liked you" Randy marveled at how Bash didn't sound stupid when he spoke that sentence "Haha I said pic" Moment ruined

"Bash…I'm sorry but I-"Bash put one of his giant fingers on Randy's mouth, cutting off his speech

"One date" Randy cocked an eyebrow "If you go on one date with me then you can decide, if you would prefer being with others then my Bash Splash is today, and you can come to that"

Randy bit his lip, a habit he picked up from his mother but then slowly nodded, thinking that if he didn't Bash would most likely beat him up

"YES!" Bash cheered as he handed Randy a black bracelet that had a purple fist on the side

"What's this?" Bash clipped the bracelet onto Randy's wrist

"If you show this to the robot thingy at the front gate it will let you in"

"I thought you were supposed to punch people?" Bash blushed and mumbled something under his breath "What?"

"I..don't want to hurt you" It was Randys turn to blush, but before he could say anything Bash had left, Randy waited a couple minutes before leaving the classroom as well

Once in the hall he ignore all the stares and laughter, he especially ignored the cat-calls a few male students gave him

"Cunningham what the juice?!" Howard walked up to Randy, steam practically pouring from his ears

"Don't be mad at me dude! I was LITERALLY dragged away!" Randy crossed his arms over his chest

Howard looked at his friends wrist, seeing the bracelet he asked what it was

"Oh Bash said this will let me into the 'Bash Splash'" Howard glared at his friend

"You're not going are you?"

"I have to buddy! If I don't Bash will beat the cheese out of me….but he did say he didn't want to hurt me, which is why he gave me this band"

Howard grinded his teeth, rolled his sleeve up and showed it to Randy

"….What?"

"Punch me"

Randy realized what he meant and sighed as he socked his best friend in the arm, leaving a Bash sized bruise, not knowing that just by doing this he set his fate


End file.
